Loveless
by OmegaExodus
Summary: Even if the morrow is barren of promises, Nothing shall forestall my return. Zack POV. This story sucks, but read it anyway. Mashed Crisis Core and Percy Jackson. Also, Review!
1. Chapter 1

**BurntToast here again, this time with a bit of a mix. I'll be mashing up Crisis Core and Percy Jackson today, folks. Enjoy. Would it be called Zacalypso? Zalypso? Calypzack?**

**I really fail at romance stories, so feel free to flame.**

**Also, I ripped out lines directly from both stories. Sorry if I ruined two awesome characters. Sorry if I made them a Mary Sue, or a Gary Stu. Review please.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...Tell me what happened...<strong>_

Mom?

I...I want to help out a friend.

But, I don't know how I can do it...

Mom?

* * *

><p>I woke up feeling like a sack of potatoes. My muscles ached. My throat was parched. And I had no idea were I was.<p>

I saw a dark blue sky and trees above me. Trees? There aren't trees in Midgar. I wondered if I was dead. Cause, if I was, I had definitely gone to heaven.

"Heaven?"

I tried to sit up. In my weakened state, I realized that I couldn't stand at all. This was bad.

"Stay still," said a girl's voice. It seemed to come from behind me. "You can't rise yet, you are much too weak."

At that point, I jumped up, and felt the pain shoot up through my body. But I held my ground. As SOLDIER, you can't show weakness.

Then, I noticed the girl. She was beautiful, if I could describe it correctly. She had almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided skillfully. She had a face that just seemed so... perfect.

"An angel?"

The girl smiled, shook her head, and said, "Not quite. This is my island. You must be feeling pained, after all, the fall you took was very serious. It's surprising that you can stand at all."

I grunted, remembering the fall from the top of the cloud, falling through air and dark until I crashed. "No kidding." I paused, thinking about what I was going to say next.

"You look hungry. Would you like some food?"

"Really? I would love to have some food right now." The girl smiled, and then cocked her head to one side.

"Shouldn't you at least tell me your name, Zack?"

"You know my name?"

"You talk in your sleep."

I kinda laughed at that.

"So then, what's your name?" I asked.

"I am known as Calypso." I whistled at that.

"Nice parents you have." She looked away at that, and I immediately felt bad.

I decided to break the ice. "So, you saved me, huh?"

"Not really. I just used some magic."

"Well, thank you so much, Calypso. I'm Zack."

I folded my arms and said, "I have to repay you somehow."

Calypso shook her head."Don't worry about it."

I walked around, past the yellow flowers, and said, "No, no..."

Then I snapped my fingers, as I had this brilliant idea. "Hey, how about one date?"

All I got from Calypso was a blank stare. "A...date? What's that? I've never heard of one."

Well, I tried. I kinda nodded my head and started walking around until Calypso started to yell.

"Stop! Don't step on the flowers!" she warned.

I backed off quickly, not wanting to anger her. "Excuse me?"

She looked somewhat angry. "Normally, people are more careful with flowers."

I shrugged, feeling a little ashamed. "Well, I guess I'm not normal." I leaned in closer towards the flowers. They seemed to give off a silver glow underneath the radiant moon.

"You don't see a lot of flowers around Midgar... Speaking of which, where am I?

She looked me through as if she where studying me. "You are in Ogygia, my phantom island," she finally said.

"Ooookay, where is that?"

"Everywhere and nowhere. It exists as a place of healing for all heroes. You seem well enough. Shouldn't you leave?"

"What, you want me to go?"

"No... Just, aren't your parents worried?"

"My parents." I haven't thought about them since I first met Angeal. I ran away to join Shinra, so I wouldn't know if they're alright. Maybe I'll send some mail when I get back. "They're fine on their own."

"Well then, Zack? Would you like to stay for a little bit?"

"Can I? Are you serious? I'd love too."

* * *

><p>I stayed for a few more days, eventually falling in love with Calypso. She was perfect. She was beautiful, smart, patient, and everything. Yet she still seemed to push me away, and she seemed scared.<p>

"So pretty..." Calypso started one morning.

"The face?" I inquired jokingly.

"The eyes!"

"You like them? Then take a closer look." I walked toward her. "Eyes infused with mako energy," I said, "a SOLDIER trademark."

She pushed me a little and laughed.

"Color of the sky, right?"

She nodded, and dragged me along the shoreline. It was a good day.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's time for me to go..." I shrugged off.<p>

"I've had a great time with you, Zack." Calypso seemed happy, but I could tell that she was sad that I had to go. I already explained to her that I had to save my friend, and she agreed to help me out. She had brought me to this door in the middle of the island, and told me that this door would return me to where I needed to be.

Then she did something totally unexpected. She leaned over and kissed me on the lips. It may have been seconds, it may have been minutes. When we finally stopped, I had to catch my breath.

"Maybe I can see you sometime." I said, dazed.

"No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Zack. When you leave, I will never see you again. And to make it worse, you come from a different world, so when you leave, you will forget about me." She smiled, but her eyes looked tearful.

I paused, and then told her, "An... acquaintance of mine once told me, 'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.' Don't worry about me, Calypso. I'll come back."

She smiled again, and a bit of light came back inside her warm eyes.

"Take care, Zack."

_**...I love you...**_

I smiled and turned back, walked toward the door, and passed through.

"Angeal." I whispered to myself. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>"Do you really have to leave?"<em>

_"I promised. The people I love, are waiting."_

_"...I don't understand. Not at all. But...please take care of yourself."_

_"Of course...I'll come back to you. Even if you don't promise to wait. I'll return knowing you'll be here."_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Last four lines in italics are an excerpt from the LOVELESS play. I'm terrible with romance stuff. Review Please<strong>


	2. Loveless

**Disclaimer: I do not own this poem, all rights go to Square Enix.**

**Loveless**

**Prologue (Poem)**

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

**Act I (Poem)**

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess

We seek it thus, and take to the sky

Ripples form on the water's surface

The wandering soul knows no rest.

**Act II (Poem)**

There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

**Act III (Poem)**

My friend, do you fly away now?

To a world that abhors you and I?

All that awaits you is a somber morrow

No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire

Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

**Act IV (Poem)**

My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honor remains

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance

Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey

In my own salvation

And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak

Of sacrifice at world's end

The wind sails over the water's surface

Quietly, but surely

**Act V (Poem)**

Even if the morrow is barren of promises

Nothing shall forestall my return

To become the dew that quenches the land

To spare the sands, the seas, the skies

I offer thee this silent sacrifice

**{ Prologue } (Interpreted)**

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end

The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar

She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

**Act I (Interpreted)**

The infinite mystery

The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek

We are disquieted by our actions

But their fates are scattered by war

One becomes a hero, one wanders the land

And the last is taken prisoner

But the three are still bound by a solemn oath

To seek the answer together, once again

**Act II (Interpreted)**

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded

His life is saved, however

By a woman of the opposing nation

He begins a life of seclusion with her

Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss

But as happiness grows, so does guilt

Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends

**Act III (Interpreted)**

As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction

The prisoner departs from his newfound love

And embarks on a new journey

He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss

And the oath he swore to his friends

Though no oath is shared between the lovers

In their hearts they know they will meet again

**Act IV (Interpreted)**

The prisoner meets the friend who wandered. The wanderer is dying and the world is ending. He is furious that the prisoner gave up on their quest to pursue love while he remains loveless. The wanderer knows that in order to end it one of them must die. And so he initiates a fight to the death. The prisoner is unable to kill his old friend, and allows himself to be killed.

**Act V (Interpreted)**

The prisoner's sacrifice was the gift of the goddess, and its realization saved the world. The prisoner never returned to his lover, rendering her LOVELESS, the namesake of the poem. She was not alone however for her lover died and saved the world, and she would have him as long as she lived in the world. And so the prisoner's sacrifice saved the world and his love.


End file.
